Article supports include shelves and table tops which may be used to support a variety of items. Conventionally, cabinets and appliances, such as hospital cabinets, kitchen cabinets and refrigerators, have multiple shelves for storing items, including liquids such as medicines, food, and beverages, vertically upright. Typically, such shelves extend between two interior upstanding appliance or cabinet walls, and are generally level. Tables, such as kitchen tables, have a table top which is a horizontal surface that can support a variety of items, including liquids such as food and beverages. Typically, such table tops are supported by three or more vertical legs to maintain them in a horizontal position, a suitable distance from the floor.
Article supports may be made of a tempered glass sheet surrounded by a plastic or metal frame. Items are placed on the top surface of the sheet portion of such article supports. When liquid spills on one of the article supports, it may not be confined to that article support and may overflow from the article support at its edges. The frame surrounding the sheet is often designed to limit this overflow, so that small spills can be trapped at the frame. However, even with small spills, liquid often leaks through the junctures between the sheet and the frame and spills to the shelf or floor below it. It is therefore desirable to prevent leaking of liquid from the top surface of such shelves at the juncture between the sheet and the frame, providing a shelf with improved spill resistance.
Framed article supports are typically manufactured either by pre-manufacturing a frame and dropping the glass in the frame (the "drop in glass method") or by moulding a frame directly about a glass sheet (the "encapsulation method").
In the "drop in glass method", the front, rear and side portions of a metal or plastic frame are first individually extruded from metal or plastic. These frame portions are then attached to form a frame, and a tempered glass sheet is slid freely into the frame to create the article support. As there is no chemical or mechanical bond between the top surface of the sheet and the frame, article supports made by this method are not very spill-resistant. Also, such frames lack integrity and often come apart, as the frame portions are attached together.
In the "encapsulation method", a tempered glass sheet is secured in a plastic injection mould. A hot melt of resin is then moulded around the edge of the glass and is permitted to cool to create the framed article support. As will be appreciated, the resin forms a tight bond with the glass sheet near its edges, by adhering to the glass. Although this may produce an article support that has increased spill-resistance, it does not permit easy removal of the glass from the frame to permit recycling of the frame and the glass, should the sheet or frame break. Moreover, this method requires an injection mould particularly suited to seat a glass sheet. Additionally, this method results in significant glass breakage, of up to approximately 30%, during the manufacturing process. As will be understood, this waste increases the overall production costs of such article supports, causes an occupational hazard, and raises environmental concerns. Finally, as the glass sheet is superheated at its perimeter and placed under extreme pressure during the injection moulding process, the resulting article support may be weak and prone to break, in use.
The present invention attempts to overcome some of the disadvantages associated with known article supports, and methods for producing such article supports.